


Tangerine Fingers

by GlitchedMindy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Drabble, F/M, Français | French, Histoire courte, Scène alternative, Translation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchedMindy/pseuds/GlitchedMindy
Summary: Elle trouve cela terriblement amusant, de lui présenter la mandarine.Une version différente de la scène de la mandarine dansHoney and SulfurTraduction française deTangerine Fingerspar Arlome.





	Tangerine Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tangerine Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009641) by [Arlome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/pseuds/Arlome). 

> Mon offrande pour [Arlome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/pseuds/Arlome) qui a apparemment besoin de motivation pour écrire la suite de Motel California. Écrire des fanfictions, j’ai du mal, du coup j’ai opté pour une traduction parce que d’après la faune anglophone du discord Filii Hircus, le français rend tout plus sexy. Accessoirement, il y aura bien deux ou trois francophones de passage qui sauront apprécier la traduction ? (faites moi signe dans les commentaires !)
> 
> Cette fic est une fanfiction de fanfiction de fanart de fanfiction! C’est une version alternative d’une scène de la fanfic [Honey and Sulfur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835809) (que je traduirai peut-être un jour, très bonne histoire) pour laquelle [ZeeLinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeLinn/pseuds/ZeeLinn), artiste fort talentueuse de son état, a fait un [très beau fanart](https://zeearts.tumblr.com/post/186563507950/inspired-by-arlome-s-fic-honey-and-sulfur). Arlome, pour exprimer sa joie, a donc écrit une courte histoire pour compléter le fanart. Considérant qu’une traduction c’est un peu aussi vaguement une fanfiction de fanfiction, ça rajoute une couche de mise en abîme! (Le premier qui me sort fanfiception va au coin è_é)
> 
> **Notes de traduction :** Cette fois ci, je n'ai pas traduit le titre, parce que "Doigts Mandarine" ça sonnait très bizarrement. Notez aussi que j’ai choisi de traduire _tangerine_ par _mandarine_ en français, dans la mesure où nous sommes, ce me semble, plus familiers avec les mandarines que leurs variétés spécifiques XD

Elle trouve cela terriblement amusant, de lui présenter la mandarine.

Le fruit est de belle forme, d’un orange clair, à l’exception d’une petite tâche d’un vert pâlissant sur le côté. Son parfum est divin - capiteux, sucré, mûr et juste un peu acidulé. Elle a toujours aimé cette odeur pénétrante et se régaler de la saveur aigre-douce sur sa langue, ravie de sucer le jus poisseux sur le bout de ses doigts. Son père lui en achetait quand elle était encore enfant ; il rentrait à la maison après une longue journée de travail, avec ce qui lui semblait être un gigantesque sac de papier sous le bras, rempli de mandarines et sentant l’hiver.

Elle en mangeait toujours trop, et en payait ensuite le prix par des maux de ventre.

A en juger par l’expression de Lucifer, il aime ce parfum, lui aussi. Ses yeux s’agrandissent à son offrande, ses narines se dilatent, sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement avec son inspiration délibérée.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle commence à éplucher le fruit avec une lenteur intentionnelle ; la pulpe colle au bout de ses doigts, embaumant sa peau de la senteur prégnante des vergers et la rendant légèrement collante, mais d’une façon plaisante. Elle ouvre le fruit et en extrait aisément un quartier particulièrement charnu pour l’offrir au Diable assis à sa droite.

“Vous en voulez?” demande-t-elle avec gentillesse, souriant chaleureusement face à son regard déconcerté aux yeux agrandis.

Lucifer baisse les yeux sur le fruit qu’on lui offre, et quelque chose change dans son expression.

Sans rien dire, il lui saisit le poignet et guide les doigts de Chloé jusqu’à ses propres lèvres, fermant les yeux à la première explosion de saveur. Le souffle de Chloé s’interrompt lorsqu’il ferme la bouche autour de ses doigts et que sa langue vient libérer l’appétissante tranche de fruit. Il laisse échapper un gémissement en réaction au goût du fruit lorsqu’il en perce la chair, et ouvre les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le regard qu’il lui adresse est sensuel, ouvertement lascif, et elle sent ses joues s’enflammer, et son coeur trépide dans sa poitrine parce qu’elle peut encore sentir le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau et- Et voilà qu’il avale, et se lèche les lèvres, et approche les doigts de Chloé de son visage pour en aspirer avidement le parfum, et-

Elle ne peut retenir le bref soupir qui lui échappe, son souffle précédemment coupé se libérant enfin. Son coeur palpitant menace de jaillir hors de sa poitrine qui se serre.

Lucifer libère son poignet et, toujours sans mot dire, retourne à son téléphone, se souriant doucement à lui-même.

Chloé regarde dans le vide, les doigts toujours offerts et légèrement fléchis, la sensation fantôme des lèvres humides toujours présente sur sa peau. Son souffle peine encore à retrouver un rythme normal, son coeur manque d’autres battements au souvenir de ce regard qu’il lui a adressé.

A ses côtés, Lucifer est - une fois n’est pas coutume - paisiblement installé, fredonnant tranquillement tandis qu’il fait glisser quelques bonbons colorés et explosifs sur l’écran du jeu CandyCrush.

Elle aurait vraiment dû savoir qu’il était dangereux de tenter le Diable avec un fruit.

Illustrations par [Zee sur Tumblr](https://zeearts.tumblr.com/post/186563507950/inspired-by-arlome-s-fic-honey-and-sulfur)

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez des suggestions de traduction, ou que vous avez apprécié la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot ;) Je transfèrerai à la principale concernée si besoin est :D


End file.
